New Boy
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: Grey never wanted to stay in Mineral Town. But maybe this newcomer could change his mind. Jay GreyxJack , yaoi, overdose of extreme fluffly cuteness.
1. Meeting

From Kingdom Hearts to Silent Hill over to Harvest Moon, I'm here for your daily yaoi programming! Today it's GreyxJack! Oh, those boys are so cute... I squee'd writing this!

* * *

><p>Grey hammered away whilst wearing a scowl. That day he was fixing a bridle that had been trampled on by one of Barley's, but his grandfather was already criticizing his work. "Not too flat, Grey! Do you want to cut the horse!" He tried, he really did; his grandfather never saw the effort. He carefully shaped the hot metal, then smiled. Now time to cool it. He doused the red-hot iron into the water, wrinkling his nose at the steam. Once it was finished, Saibara examined the boy's hard work with a keen and skeptical eye. "Hmph. Take a break, then after that you can fix your mistakes."<p>

Grey opened his mouth to speak, but he wisely closed it. _I promised Ann I wouldn't argue today... _He returned to work after his break, pounding away and putting his all into his work. The bell chimed from the church, signaling ten o'clock. To be frank, he really didn't care. Ten meant open. That meant customers. Whoop de doo. That meant he would have more orders to work on.

The shop door's bell rang, signaling a customer. Grey didn't even glance up from his hard work. He was at the moment shaping a delicate piece, requiring concentration and focus. There was some shuffling, then a male voice. "H-Hello, I was wondering if you had any tools for purchase. You see, I'm new around here..."

"Ah, the new boy. Yes, yes, I will be back in a moment."

_Typical, being nice to the customer._ Grey kept at his work, but then he felt watchful eyes. He looked up to see a brown-haired boy, with chocolate eyes and a backwards cap that to Grey looked like it belonged on him. The boy was a bit close, kneeling a bit to watch his work. "You're really good," the boy said quietly.

Grey pulled down his hat a bit to hide the slight blush. "N-no, I'm only an apprentice. The old man's my grandfather," he muttered, jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Well, I think you're great." The boy's voice was definately confident. "I bet soon you'll get even better! 'N then you'll have apprentices of your own!"

Grey smiled in spite of himself. This guy was pretty confident. "Yeah, I guess."

"Grey!" The blond flinched and the boy stepped back, both boys looking at Saibara. The old man was furious, and for good reason. Grey had let the bridle fall while he was talking to this boy. "Get to work, now!"

"Hey! I'm only trying to talk!"

"On work time!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to make friends and have a life!"

"OUT!" Saibara was livid. "GET OUT!"

"Fine!" Grey stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He went to the one place he liked to calm down in, other than the mine. He had left his hammer there at the shop anyway. He furiously strode into the old, abandoned farm, taking no notice of the small enclosure that held two chickens or the corral that a small foal clopped in happily. He went down by the watermill, the one near the chicken coop, and tossed a rock angrily into the river. He sat down, one leg bent close to him so to rest his arm on and the other flat. He pried another rock from the dirt and threw it, ticked off and yet regretful. He cut his finger trying to get a third, but he didn't care either.

He tossed five more rocks before a voice finally spoke to him. "Yanno, the river didn't do anything to ya. Neither did the fish." Grey hung his head back to see an upside-down boy wearing the blue cap. "Wanna talk?"

"What are you doing here? This place has been abandoned for a long time," Grey commented as the boy sat next to him.

"I live here. The elderly man who once lived here had willed this farm to me."

"'Elderly'?" Grey snorted. "You've got respect for him, I can tell."

"Thanks, Sherlock. I really did care about him, though." The boy spoke a bit quietly, which unsettled Grey.

"Sorry."

"It's okay!" The boy flashed Grey a huge smile, one that fascinated Grey. "'Cause I've got a new friend, and a horse and some chickens!"

Grey stared. "F-friend?"

"Yeah, we're friends from now on! I'm Jack."

Grey gazed at the hand he was offered, then smiled a little and took it. "Grey."

"Hey, a smile! I bet you don't smile a lot, so I'm gonna make you smile once everyday!" The boy was one hyperactive and determined kid, Grey thought. "And you can come here and attack the river anytime ya want, kay?"

Grey smiled again, hiding it under the brim of his hat. "Alright."

"Now, first things first!" Suddenly Grey had no hat. "No more hiding under this cap!"

"Hey, hey, gimmie back my hat!" Grey tore after the boy, whose laugh was one of glee. "You- you- you idiot! My hat!" The two spent the afternoon this way, one chasing the other. Grey did get quite the work-out, and he was panting by the time Zak got there. Jack did return the hat, giggling. "Not... funny..." Grey gasped, his head spinning dizzily. He had unzipped his normal tan-brown jacket, now fanning himself with the blue coloured hat with the word 'Uma' emblazoned in red on a orange-cloth plate on the front.

"Another thing I'm gonna make sure you do is get more exercise!"

"I get plenty of that in the mines."

"But you work in that cramped, steamy blacksmith's shop all day! You need to build up running speed! Like me! I used to run track!" Which made sense as to why Grey couldn't catch the little bastard when he stole his hat. And Grey figured the kid would be perfect for track; he was one hyper brunette. "Look how out of breath you are! Ya need ta build up respiratory endurance!"

"'M fine..." Grey wheezed, coughing.

"Hey, it's sunset!"

The boy stared at the red-blazed sky, the ruby tint from the twilight creating a beautiful glow on his face. Grey stared, not able to look away. The boy... was different. But he snapped out of it and stood, hiding the blush under his cap. "I better go... ya know, dinner at the inn 'n all..."

"Oh! Can I come?" The boy was instantly excited. "I can pay for my food, and I wanna meet more people too! I like meeting people!"

"Do you have ADHD or something?" Grey wondered aloud.

"I dunno. Never thought about it. Why?"

"No reason." Grey waved his hand for the boy to follow him. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>And, yes, I have ADHD. Haters gonna hate. Poor Grey, his hat was stolen!<p> 


	2. Arguments and findings

Hey-ooo! HOw are you guys? Heading up to bed after this chappy... *yawn* must... keep... work... write... b-but... sleepy...

* * *

><p>The blue sapphires were focused on hard work. Nimble fingers worked the small brooch, trying to fix the gem on again. Teeth gritted in annoyance, a result of the critical gaze directed at the boy. The older man watched for details, for mistakes. Grey prayed there wouldn't be another argument, but a beautiful sound came- the shop door bell ringing. <em>Oh, thank you Harvest Goddess!<em> Grey looked up to see familiar brown eyes and a blue hat bobbing into the blacksmith's shop. Grey and the new farmer had been friends for a week now, and the two were always together after Grey was finished working. "Hello, Saibara! I'm here with some ore that I mined, and I was wondering if it was any good."

"Well, my boy, let me take a look!" The old man examined the ore critically. Grey hoped for Jack that Saibara would go easy on him; he used to break his back getting ore that his grandfather rejected. "This ore here, copper, this is wonderful quality! Better than my worthless grandson brings me!" Grey was really annoyed now. He bit his lip hard, trying to concentrate. "Grey has no eye for these ores at all; I swear he slacks off." His lips was beginning to bleed from being bitten so hard. "Perhaps you could bring me ores everyday; what say you, Jack?"

The brooch broke, cutting Grey's hand deeply. He swore, trying to pick up the pieces. "No, no, no..." he whispered, panicking.

"**_GREY!_**"

"Shit..." He looked up at the irate blacksmith. "I..."

"Lillia wants it back fixed, not broken! What are you _thinking?_"

"It would've helped if you weren't making snide comments about me while I'm right here!"

"I'm only telling the truth!"

"Well, try having a soul!"

"Impudence!" The man was furious. "Did your parents teach you _anything?_"

Grey froze. Furious and pained blue eyes glared at his grandfather, a man he would have liked to tear to pieces right there. Grey didn't say a word, just grabbed his hammer and pushed past Jack to leave out the door. He ran through the woods to the spring mine. He began smashing every rock, needing a release from all that pent-up anger. He went deeper and deeper, ignoring his aching arms. Finally he smashed a rock; and found diamond.

It was chocolate diamonds, to be exact. Grey had only seen pictures of the valuable and rare stone, and now he held more than a handful. He stared at it, finding a quality in the large shards that was so new, and yet such a warm shade that it seemed familiar. The boy pocketed as much of the stone as he could, mentally mapping the area. He picked up a large chunk, suddenly thinking of the new farmer's eyes. He shook his head, pocketing the stone. He wasn't about to compare eyes to stone. He wasn't _that_ obsessed with his work. He made his way outside, sitting down by the Goddess Spring. He gazed at the water and tried to clear his head. He shot up at seeing a girl's face in the rippling waves, a face framed by emerald hair. Grey stared, wondering if it was only his frayed nerves from the stress of being in the same room as his grandfather for an extended period of time. But he didn't get to investigate, for a cheery voice rang out.

"Greyyyy! Are you being emo agaaaaaaain?"

Grey turned to glare at Jack. "What do you mean, emo?"

"Well, when we first became friends, you were bein' emo 'n attacking the river." Jack grinned, and Grey knew the farmer was only trying to cheer him up. But Grey didn't feel like cheering up, and he sat down the gaze at the waterfall. He heard the _thwump_ that meant the brunette had plopped down beside him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Grey sighed. "I just wish he'd cut me a break."

"Remember, you're gonna become great one day!"

Grey laughed. "Right."

"Hey, believe me, you meanie-face!"

Jack pushed the other's shoulder, pouting. The two began wrestling, tumbling about in the dirt. Finally Grey held the hyper idiot down, smirking. "Gotcha!" Suddenly Grey thought about how close their faces were, how big those chocolate-diamond eyes were, how close their lips were... Their lips brushed for the slightest moment, then the two sat up fast.

"Y-your hand..." Jack took the still-bleeding hand, pulling out a first-aid kit and tending to the cut. Grey hissed in pain from the rubbing alcohol. "Well, why don't you sit _still?_" Once the wound was dressed, Jack pouted at him. "Be more careful next time!"

"Yeah, I really had a choice in that." Grey smiled. "Thanks."

"Two smiles!"


	3. Tears can bring two people closer

Grey awoke suddenly. He mumbled back into his sleep, but then he heard Ann cleaning one room over. Fuck, what was the time...? Holy- 10 o'clock! He had to-! Oh, yes. It was a Thursday, meaning no work. He rolled over for more sleep; and saw a monsterously grinning face an inch from his. He screamed, jumping back and falling out of bed. He heard the annoying yet cute laughter of Jack, the farmer. Grey blinked as he stood. Did he just think of the farmer as cute...? Aw, hell no. He wasn't gay, he wasn't, just because they _accidentally_ kissed while wrestling did not make Grey gay. And yet... he liked it. He shook the thoughts out of his head and scowled, rubbing the sore spot under all that dirty blond hair. "Bastard, Thursdays mean I get to sleep in."

"Nuh-uh! You 'n me got today to hang out!"

"Jack, not before noon, _please._" Grey lay back down, trying to sleep.

"But _Greeeyyyy, _you _pr__ooomised!_"

"_Jaaack!_ I'm not awake yet! Just give me a fucking minute alone!"

There was a stunned silence, and after some time, Grey thought he was finally alone. But then the farmer's voice spoke, though much quieter and more serious than Grey had ever heard anyone be. "I-I see... I'll leave you now..." The voice was definitely wounded, and when Grey rolled over, he saw the farmer's dulled brown eyes, eyes that were watering. Jack staggered back a bit, as though he'd been hit, and, not making eye contact, he left the room.

"Finally," Grey muttered. Though he did feel guilty for what he did to hurt the innocent brunette, he soon fell asleep and forgot in his dreams.

* * *

><p>Jack shuffled through town, eyes down fixedly and shoulders hunched. He barely made eye contact, if only for fleeting moments. The boy wandered, trying to find someplace where he could be alone. At his farm, there was his small puppy he had named Wen and the joyous foal Barley let him care for. In the woods there was Gotz, chopping away. At the beach it was Zak, working hard.<p>

Jack found himself at what seemed to be a church. He hesitated, then shyly fumbled with the elaborate door handle and shuffled inside. The place was quiet, and no-one seemed to be there. Jack sat in a back pew, his head bowed as he tried to think. Grey had yelled at him, like everyone used to back in the city and at home. Grey was such a good person, and Jack had screwed up his friendship. Since that brief brush of lips the day before, Jack had found he liked Grey a little more than friendship. Maybe best friends. Jack never had a best friend, and he guessed that maybe best friends kissed. Nothing special, just a show of how close two people were. After all, he'd seen two boys kiss once, so they must've been best friends. But the farmer had the oddest feeling that the kiss was something more...

"Hello, are you the new farmer?" Jack looked up at a black haired man wearing billowy robes and nodded. "I'm Father Carter, I'm so glad we could meet."

Jack flashed his normal, covering smile. "I'm Jack, nice ta meetcha," he bubbled, shaking the other's hand. He was so used to pushing the things that bothered him aside, things like secrets, or living nightmares... Jack blinked to clear _that_ thought away. "This place is gorgeous."

"Thank you, the town does use it for events, especially for in the fall. We make beautiful music here then," Carter said, smiling warmly.

"I'd love to see that. But for now, I had better make sure my chickens haven't escaped again. Thank you for allowing me to stay, Father," Jack said politely, standing.

"Any time you wish to pray, simply come here."

"I promise!" The brunette flashed him that winning smile as he left.

* * *

><p>Grey had searched all over town for Jack. He was really worrying that he had hurt his friend, especially when he didn't find the bouncing blue cap at the farm. The day had worn on, and now the sky was lit brilliantly with topaz and amethyst. He trekked up the twilit mountainside, trying to find Jack when he saw the blue cap. He hurried over to find that the cap wasn't with its owner. The brown rucksack rested against a rock, but the hat seemed tossed haphazardly. Grey was confused, looking about. Surely Jack wouldn't leave his things...? Suddenly the young blacksmith's apprentice heard a frightened yelp followed by falling dirt and crumbling rock. He scrambled to look over the edge, finding the boy he was searching for. A boy who was pale white as he clung to the sheer cliff face on the mountain.<p>

"Jack!"

The brunette's face was tear-stained and the chocolate-diamond eyes were fozen with terror. "G-Grey... I-I'm scared..." His voice croaked, as though he'd been screaming for a long time. Grey grabbed the sweaty hand, trying to pull the boy back up.

He finally did manage to bring Jack onto solid ground, but the boy stumbled forward and crashed onto Grey. Their lips pressed together, making Grey's heart pound erratically. The blond was blushing furiously, but... he didn't pull away. Jack blinked, uncertainty in the warm chocolate irises. Grey wanted to figure things out, and he decided this was it. Just feeling the tingling in his stomach that the kiss brought; the dizzying thoughts, the heat in his lips, the sudden feeling of walking on air; that was what had made Grey truly think he may have been gay. He was sure it wasn't just for Jack; maybe the fact he thought Kai was handsome once was a signal. Maybe that's what was normal to feel when one kissed boys. That was Grey's theory, and he was sticking by it. After all, he hadn't known Jack that long. He pulled away, breathing hard. Grey wouldn't scare his new friend away, not like this.

"Grey...?" Jack's eyes were nervous. "Does this mean we're... best friends?"

Grey looked up, surprised. Then he fought a smile. Jack was so adorable. "Yeah. We are, I guess."

"Goody!" Grey snorted. _Goody? _"Then... then we can have a sleep-over!"

"Sleep-over?" Grey stared at the farmer as he stood. To be frank, the apprentice thought sleep-overs were girly, but Jack looked so happy that he smiled. "A-alright, sure."

"Yeah!" Jack scrambled up after him, smiling and giving Grey a quick peck on the cheek that made him freeze in surprise. "Then tonight it is- Grey, you okay?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, th-that kiss just... surprised me."

The farmer was frowning. "D-don't best friends kiss?"

Grey smiled. So innocent. "Yeah, just... not too often, and usually in private." If he was going to experiment, he'd rather have privacy. And Jack seemed willing, so there was no need to be guilty at all.

"Okay! D'ya wanna go get your things, so we can have the sleep-over?"

"All right." Grey smiled. But suddenly he had the ache to kiss the other again. He ignored it, taking Jack by the hand. He waited as the brunette slung on his bag and his hat, then led his farmer down the mountain. _My farmer? Fuck, now I'm sounding really gay!_ Grey walked across the bridge, swallowing hard. _I don't like Jack... h-he's just a friend. Just a friend that I kiss now and then. Not a problem. I don't like him like that. I love- wait, what the hell am I thinking? Fuck, first I find my best friend's eyes in a diamond, now I'm gay and claiming love all over him._

"Greyyyy, you're hurting my haaannnd!"

"O-oh, sorry." The apprentice quickly let go, blushing. When they returned ti the farm Grey ended up helping Jack put away the animals, which now included a tiny chick. Grey found the little guy so cute. "C'mere, Tew," Grey called. Jack named her that because of the sweet sounds she made at birth. Grey reached out to her;

And was pecked at by Momma. "Ow!" Both adult chickens began assaulting him, making the blond squeal and duck. "I'm being raped by chickens!" he yelled, trying to run for cover. He ran out, shutting the door behind him. Then he realized with a sinking feeling that he was missing something near and dear to his heart. "Those bastards took my hat!"

Jack was, quite frankly, laughing his ass off. Tears were welling in his eyes as he laughed, trying to gasp for air. "Oh... oh goddess... Grey... your... yer fay-hay-hace..." He was slurring his words as he was laughing so hard.

Grey smacked the giggling idiot. "Get my hat, now." Jack obeyed, roaring gleefully. He returned with the hat, still giggling. The two went to bring in the foal, who instantly took a liking to Grey. The horse nuzzled him as he was led into the stable. Grey found it difficult to get away. He tripped over a pitchfork handle, then crashed to the ground. The tiny foal, enchristened Choclate(don't ask him why it was misspelled, it just was. Jack insisted on saying it his way) had begun nuzzling him fondly. "First chicken gang-bang, now horses? Am I that good-looking," Grey asked as he finally shut the stall door.

"He's just friendly! He must like your hat," Jack joked, pointing at the word 'UMA' printed there.

"I wear it because I was born in the Year of the Horse."

"Exactly. Uma means horse!"

Grey clapped loudly. "Good job!" He earned a smack for the cocky attitude. "Well, I'd better go get some things, then... don't want to do it doggy style," He joked as the puppy padded up to Jack.

"Aw, but you're such a bitch, Grey."

Grey froze, his eyes wide. Jack... Jack just swore...? "I don't want you swearing, got it?"

Jack frowned, an angry look in his eye. "I'm no child!"

"No, you're Jack. And you shouldn't swear, it doesn't sound right in your voice."

"Fuck you, I can do what I want."

"You wish, Jack!" Grey left the boy confused. He smirked to himself as he walked to the inn for his things.

* * *

><p>Yes, the horse is named Choclate. Reason; nostalgia. When I was a kid I misspelled chocolate. It's now the canon name for my horsie. I love it. And JACK SWORE! :O Holy crap... anywhorp, yeah, probably a lot of kissing. I dunno about this chappy... I mean, Grey is kinda... accepting that he's gay... and... gah... I dunno. Do you think he's okay, or...?<p>

And yay for Grey, the farm bitch!

To fuel this story, I need the encouragement of many reviews. Please...? *puppy eyes* For Grey the Bitch...?


	4. Comfort his sleep

Jack nervously paced about the house, checking and rechecking everything. The food was still hot, the beds were nice, the movies were ready, the snacks were out in their bowls, the games were in the console; everything was perfect. This would be Jack's first sleepover, so it all had to be just right. He busied himself with shoving his overflowing laundry basket into the closet. If it was out of sight, the room was clean. He cursed himself for forgetting to wash the clothes. Then again, he was already trying to figure out why he was so worried about what Grey thought. Of course, this was his first friend in a long time and definitely his first best friend. Jack wanted Grey to think he was a good person. Everyone thought of him as an air-headed tornado; which unfortunately was true. It took him only three days to make the small house his (very messy) home.

The house he inherited was in actuality larger on the inside. A door on the left side of the small living room opened up into a quaint, cottage-style kitchen. Back in the living room on the north wall, right next to the bookshelf, was the door to the bathroom and toilet. The paneling was a rich oak, and the plumbing took some repairs to get the water running. The bedroom looked as though someone had put up walls in the north-east corner, then styled it in the same English fashion as the rest of the home. In fact, the whole house was like a little English cottage, which Jack loved. It made him feel like he was in a fairy-tale book. The TV look quite out of place, as well as the refrigerator and microwave. Everything else looked antique; the bath had to be pumped to get hot water. But Jack didn't mind the fact that even the stove was old. He loved it. He loved feeling like he was in one of his fantasy stories.

He sat on the couch, lost in thought. When he came here and explored the house, he found a secret passage beneath the floorboards of the bedroom. When he had finally(albeit cautiously, for he feared spiders above all else) cleaned the entirety of the passages, he found they led to the barn, coop and stables. He supposed this was for during storms, but his inner child loved exploring. While in the middle of the explorations, he found-

"Hey, space-boy, time to return to your home planet." Jack jumped and shaked in some wierd mix. He spun around to stare at Grey with a look akin to the well-known 'deer-in-headlights' look. Grey laughed, poking the brunette's forehead. "You look like you've seen a ghost," the blond commented.

Jack blushed, embarrassed for zoning out like that. "I-I'm sorry, I f-forgot..." He cursed himself for getting lost in thought. This was always a common problem with the farmer; he'd get off-track and his mind would always wander.

"That's alright. What were you thinkin' about?" Grey inquired, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"J-just something..." Jack suddenly got an idea, "something I'll show you later."

"Alright." Grey was frowning, but he didn't press the subject. Instead, he suddenly sniffed the air, his sapphires glinting. _Sapphires? Okay, I know I had researched in the library about the mines, but Sapphires? Shoot, I'm turning into a girl, for turnip's sake._ Jack carefully avoided cuss words. His parent raised him with a Bible in one hand. As an adult he knew swearing was alright, but it was second nature to him not to cuss. He only swore to Grey because he could stop himself; the opportunity was too great. "Jack... is that baked corn I smell...?"

"Yeah, I had bought some ears of- mmph!" Jack was cut off by Grey's eager lips, the tongue slipping into the surprisedly open mouth immediately. Jack couldn't help but melt into the taste; Grey tasted like chocolate and honey mixed into a sort of divine flavour. He pushed back, his own short tongue trying to wrap itself around Grey's. He whined in protest when the blond pulled away, then Jack regained whatever sensible composer he had. He smiled up at Grey; "I suppose you like baked corn?"

"I love it!"

Jack placed the still steaming plates onto the tiny table in the quaint little kitchen, and Grey immediately began biting into his corn. After a few minutes he sat it down. Jack giggled as he ate his own at a human pace. "I think you killed it, Grey," he commented.

"Oh, hush, you." Grey smirked at the brunette. "So, now can we-"

"Nope! Not yet." Jack was obviously having fun. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess so." Grey followed the other as a dark red disc was popped in. They plopped on the cozily soft dark-brown couch as Jack clicked 'play' on the Silent Hill main menu screen. "Isn't Silent Hill gonna be too scary for ya?" Grey piped up as Jack turned out the lights.

"Piss off, Grey."

The blond grabbed the brunette and set him in his lap. "Time out for those who badmouth others." Jack pouted as Grey kept him locked in his lap, but soon shrank closer to the other as the movie went on. More than once Jack hid his face in Grey's shoulder, and often he screamed. Grey pause the movie at the Nurses scene, for Jack was in tears. "Jack, Jack, it's okay, I'm here... shhh..." He kissed the crying man's forehead, comforting his Jack until he stopped crying. "No more movie."

"Nooo..." Jack whined when Grey turned off the TV. "Grey, I'm okay, really." He protested as Grey whisked him off to bed.

"I'm sleepy anyways." Grey lay the brunette on the Big Bed, pulling off the blue hat. He began changing, smirking when a blushing Jack covered his eyes. He dressed in only a nightshirt, climbing in with Jack. THe two shared a heated kiss before both fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Grey awoke to a whimper. He rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was, Oh yes, Jack's house. He groggily looked over at the shuddering boy, noting the sweat sheen on the tanned skin and the look of fear of the sleeping face. Jack must've been more scared of that movie than Grey thought. Grey pulled the whimpering boy into his arms, smiled when Jack instantly quieted. When the nightmares were not plaguing the brunette, he looked absolutely sweet as he slept. Grey shook his head. What the hell, he was watching the other sleep? Grey sighed, returning to sleep. He'll think about it in the morn...<p>

* * *

><p>Aww... so cute, Grey comforted Jack... oh, I love these boys. This is a chapter you're lucky to have, guys; things have been going on and I just... I don't want to talk about it. What would cheer me up is some reviews... just sayin'.<p> 


	5. Just a Kiss on his Lips

'Lo, everyone! And before you ask, yes, I am a country fan. I like other genres of music, though, too. Hope you like the chappy! I want reviews for Grey, too. Reviews make me want to write more.

* * *

><p><em>"If I die young,<br>bury me in satin,  
>lay me down on a bed of roses,<br>sink me in the river,  
>At dawn,<br>Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

Grey awoke to the sound of a guitar, and the most beautiful voice. It was soft and slightly drawling, fitting for one of those country songs in Grey's CD collection.

_"The sharp knife, of a short life,  
>well, I've had just enough time,<em>

_And I'll be wearing white  
>when I come into Your kingdom,<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
>Never known the loving of a man but<br>sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand  
>There's a boy here in town<br>Says he'll love me forever,  
>who ever thought forever could severed by<br>The sharp knife, Of a short life,  
>Well, I've had just enough time..."<em>

Grey was in love with the voice. He poked his head out of the sheets, seeing Jack strumming a dark cherry oak guitar almost lovingly. His fingers stroked the strings gently, and his lips made the sweet and honeyed voice. He wasn't wearing the hat; instead of the usual ponytail his brown hair fell shoulder length, and the messy bed-head style suited him. Jack's caramel-chocolate eyes seemed a million miles off. Grey could tell that he was absorbed in the music, completely enchanted. It was as if he were playing naturally, as though the music were second nature.

_"So, put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls...  
>What I never did is done...<br>A penny for my thoughts, oh no,  
>I'll sell 'em for a dollar,<br>They're worth so much more  
>after I'm a goner,<br>And maybe then you'll hear  
>The words I been singin'<br>Funny, when you're dead  
>How people start listening..."<em>

Grey turned onto his side, half-hidden and listening intently. Jack was completely enraptured; he didn't even notice Grey had awoken. The melody changed suddenly, and Jack had glanced up. For some reason he was blushing, but Grey didn't know why.

_"Lyin' here with you so close to me,_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings<em>  
><em>when it feels so hard to breathe,<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment,<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile,<em>  
><em>I've never opened up to anyone,<em>  
><em>So hard to hold back<em>  
><em>when you're holding me in your arms,<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow..."<em>

Grey had the sudden feeling that this wasn't just a song; that Jack was actually singing about him. But he pushed the thought from his mind, blushing ever so slightly pink. Why would Jack be singing about him?

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up,<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far,<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might,<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright,<em>  
><em>with just a kiss goodnight..."<em>

Grey watched Jack play, play as though he were in a whole different world. His eyes- no, Grey wasn't seeing things right- the brown eyes were _closed._ How was Jack even playing?

_"I know that if we give this a little time,_  
><em>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find,<em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right,<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up,<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far,<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might,<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright,<em>  
><em>with just a kiss goodnight..."<em>

Grey pulled the blankets back some, clearing his throat loudly. Jack jumped, fumbling with his cherry-oak guitar. "G-Grey?"

The blond chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows. "Did you write that?"

The flustered brunette nodded, blushing brightly. "Y-yeah, I-I just mess around a bit..."

"'Mess around'? _That?_ That was amazing!" Grey sat up and stretched, feeling his shoulders and spine crack. "You're talented, Jack."

"I-I... I'm not..." The bashful boy stood, his eyes down.

Grey smiled and shook his head. "I mean it. I wish I could be that good with forging..." he added bitterly.

"You'll get better." Grey looked up at Jack as the boy put the guitar away. "It took me ages to learn the guitar; I used to get really frustrated. But I got the hang of it, just like you will if you keep working at it."

The apprentice thought it over. "Ya know, Jack... under all that ADHD you're really smart."

Jack blushed, tying back his hair. "Yanno, you're the first to say that..." the farmer mumbled as he pulled a ratty pair of jeans on rather than his usual overalls.

Grey scoffed. "I can't be the first; you've had friends before, right?"

"No, never. They either didn't have the patience to be around me, I would say something in the wrong way, or they weren't really my friends to begin with."

"That's... horrible," Grey murmured. He suddenly understood why Jack was always so excited to hang out with Grey; it was because this was new for him. Grey pulled off the covers, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jack into his lap and into a big hug. "I'm sure everyone here will be kind to you; you're a good person. You're also not the only sugar-high one around," Grey said, thinking of Ann and Stu. Stu was a child that was like Grey's little brother; he was always carrying around some type of bug or once even a snake. Stu's Grandmother, Ellen, was his Grandfather's love interest. The old man was always doting on the crippled woman. "And this town is a little place; 'round here not much ruffles anybody's feathers."

"Oh..." Jack blushed, but curled into the embrace. He had blushed even more upon the realization that Grey lacked a shirt. Hesitatingly, a finger trailed a scar on the man's stomach. "What...?"

"I had fumbled with a hot tool; it burned me pretty bad. I had to be taken to the city."

Jack cringed. "Was it scary?"

"Nah, I was pretty fine." Grey smiled, cradling the boy. He peered at the clock, reading 5:00. "You get up early."

"Yes, for my music. It's what wakes me up, gets me going for the day."

Grey nodded. "Well, why don't I start some breakfast?"

"Because you're more than likely to burn it."

"Very true." He kissed Jack's forehead. "Go, I'll get dressed." He watched the boy scurry off eagerly, and the blond began dressing. He decided to wear a pair of tattered blue jeans and a white shirt. He put his tan jacket on over it and tidied his hair as best he could. Finally, he slung on his favourite hat and walked into the living room. He already could smell the sizzling bacon and hear the _slap_ of a flipped pancake. He snuck up behind Jack and grabbed the boy's shoulder, making him scream. A hot pancake was flung at his face, making Grey swear.

"Grey, don't you do that again!"

The blonde rolled up the pancake in his hand and took a bite. "Or else what?"

"The frying pan will end up in your stupid face."

"Aw, you wound me, Jack." Grey sat at the table, looking at a book that rested there. "Harry Potter? Why d'ya got this in the kitchen?"

"I read it while I'm eating." Jack set down two platters piled with pancakes, bacon, eggs and a bit of sausage. Grey's plate had noticably less pancakes than Jack's, and when the blond asked Jack replied, "I don't feel generous towards people who scare me."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Hmph." Jack sat down, pouting.

Grey got an idea. Grinning wickedly, he leaned forward and purred, "Don't you dare smile, Jack."

The effect was instantaneous. Jack looked down, fighting the traitorous grin that threatened to break onto his face. "M-'m nit smiwin'," he mumbled, lips thin from the struggle against smiling.

"I swear to the Harvest Goddess, if you smile I will put you in a hella lotta trouble; so you had better not smile." Grey shone in glee when Jack hid his face in his pancakes. "Oi, hot-cake-face, don't choke from not smiling!" A snorting whimper was heard, muffled by the fluffy pancakes. "Don't you fucking smile, Jack!"

A muffled fit of held-back giggling burst forth, along with the words "Fuck you, Grey!"

It was good to be Grey.

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm going way too fast. I feel like I'm starting to suck from lack of writing... man... Am I developing the emotions too fast? I think I am... damnit... I'm sorry, guys, if this sucks. Things have been going on, and... I dunno. I might not be posting for a week, cuz of my job over spring break. Reviews are my crack, so review please!<p> 


	6. Painful

Grey hummed to himself as he worked. His grandfather raised a white eyebrow and commented on his pleasant mood. Not even that old coot could ruin his good mood. Jack had insisted on making him a box lunch, which was sitting in his bag. The blond worked hard, molding the hot metal until it was perfect. He had wrinkled his nose at the billowing cloud of steam that rose up when he cooled the red-hot steel in the cold water. He smiled. It was perfect.

"Good work, Grey."

The blond stared at his grandfather. Did Saibara just... compliment him? Grey could sing~! But he merely cleared his throat and thanked his grandfather. After work he headed to Jack's farm, not having anything else to do. But as he was about to turn onto the road to Jack's farm, the Rocky farm, he bumped into someone familiar.

"Oh!" Mary's books spilt out of her arms and clattered to the ground. Her glasses skittered away. "Oh, I-I'm sorry..." She tried to pick up her books, feeling about for the miscellaneous novels. Grey smiled and picked up her glasses, handing them to her. She thanked him and the two picked up the books. Grey helps her carry the large pile back to the library, where she thanked him for the trouble. Just as he was leaving, Mary had tapped him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for helping me."

* * *

><p>Jack's groceries spilled out of his arms. The jar of milk shattered, catching the blond's attention. But Jack was already running. He ran into the church, trying so hard not to cry. But the tears spilt onto his red cheeks as he tripped on his own feet. Curtis helped him into a wood pew, asking whatever could be the matter. Jack looked up at the kind priest through his tears, asking one question.<p>

"Why does being in love hurt so much...?


End file.
